hda_con_finn_y_pcfandomcom_es-20200213-history
El Rock Está en ti
El Rock esta en ti (Rock is in you en EUA y El Rock Es Parte de Ti en Latinoámerica) el duodécimo episodio de la primera temporada de Hora de Aventuras con Finn y PC así como el 12 en total. Sinopsis PC , Princesa Llama y Marceline deciden hacer una banda de musica para divertirse, pero se acaban haciendo tan famosas que ya no tienen tiempo para ellas mismas. Historia '1º Capitulo' La PL va a visitar a PC a Chuchelandia. Princesa Llama: Hola, he venido a visitar a chicle Mayordomo Menta: PC esta en su cuarto, ahora mismo la llamo. Princesa Llama: Vale Mayordomo Menta va al cuarto de PC. Mayordomo Menta: Princesa Chicle, la Princesa Llama esta en la entrada y quiere verte. Princesa Chicle: Oh, vale ahora bajo. Mayordomo Menta: La aviso. Vuelve a la entrada. Mayordomo Menta: Dice que ahora mismo baja. Princesa Llama: Oki. La PC llega a la entrada y Mayordomo Menta se va. Princesa Chicle: ¿Que querias PL? Princesa Llama: He tenido una idea de recaque. Princesa Chicle: ¿Cual? Princesa Llama: Podriamos formar un trio de musica. Princesa Chicle: ¿Un trio? Princesa Llama: Si, un trio. Princesa Chicle: PL, solo somos 2. Princesa Llama: En eso ya he pensado. Ven. Llegan a la cueva de Marceline. Princesa Llama: ¡Marceline sal! Princesa Chicle: ¿Marceline? Marceline sale. Princesa Llama: Hola Marcy. Princesa Chicle: ¿Que hace esta aqui? Marceline: Lo mismo digo. Se empiezan a pelear. Princesa Llama: Ay, Dios mio. '2º Capítulo' Marceline y PC se estan peleando. Princesa Llama: Chicas por favor dejen de pelear o no conseguiremos nuestro objetivo. Marceline: Vale. Princesa Chicle: Intentaremos soportarnos. Princesa Llama: Bien. A proposito, ¿alguna de ustedes tiene pensadas algunas canciones chulas? Princesa Chicle: ¡Si, yo tengo! Princesa Llama: ¡Genial! Vamos a Chuchelandia. Llegan a Chuchelandia. Princesa Chicle: ¡Aqui esta! Mirad, estas son mis canciones favoritas de todas las que he creado. Princesa Llama: A ver. Las mira. Princesa Llama: ¡Que bonitas! Marceline: No estan mal. Princesa Chicle: Vale, tenemos las canciones, pero falta un sitio donde dar nuestro concierto. Princesa Llama: Eso ya lo he pensado, les dije a Finn y a Flambo que hicieran un escenario en la plaza central de Chuchelandia. Marceline: Thor puede ayudarlos, es muy fuerte. (Se sonroja). Princesa Chicle y Princesa Llama: ¿Quien es Thor? Marceline: Es mi nuevo novio, lo conoci el otro dia. Princesa Chicle: Uuu, cuenta. Marceline: Bueno, yo iba paseando por el parque con mi sombrilla, pero el viento la rompio y por poco acabo chamuscada, de no ser porque Thor aparecio de la nada me llevo a la sombra y me salvo. Princesa Llama: Que bonito. Marceline: Le voy a llamar. Marceline le llama y llega a la plaza para ayudar a Finn y Flambo. Marceline: Bueno, ya que tenemos casi el escenario vamos a ensayar. Princesa Chicle y Princesa Llama: ¡Eso! '3º Capitulo' Es de noche y el escenario esta preparado, las chicas estan vistiendose. thumb|287pxPrincesa Chicle: Huy, que nervios. Marceline: Es raro que yo lo diga pero, tambien estoy muy nerviosa. Princesa Llama: Si... Finn: Chicas rapido, salis en 5 minutos. Que lo pases bien PC Flambo: Suerte Llamita. Thor: Suerte Marcy. Las 3: Gracias. El concierto esta a punto de empezar. Don Polvorón es el presentador. Don Polvorón: Bienvenidos, hoy vamos a escuchar cantar a nuestras 3 chicas favoritas: Marceline la Reina Vampira, Flama la Princesa del Reino de Fuego, y a nuestra gran soberana la Princesa Chicle. El concierto empieza. Princesa Chicle: ¡Hola a todos! Hoy os vamos a cantar 4 canciones que nosotras escribimos. Dulce Gente: ¡Bien! '1ª Canción' thumb|left|335 px Dulce Gente: ¡Bravo! Princesa Llama: ¡Ahora vamos con niestra siguiente canción! ¡Guay! '2ª Canción' thumb|left|335px Dulce Gente: ¡Bravo chicas! Marceline: Y la siguiente es... '3ª Canción' thumb|left|335 px Dulce Gente: ¡Genial! Princesa Chicle: Y la ultima... '4ª Canción' thumb|left|335 px Dulce Gente: ¡Bravo! ¡Sois las mejores! Princesa Chicle: Gracias, adios. Don Polvorón: Esto es todo, gracias por haber venido. El concierto ha terminado y las chicas se van al Castillo de la Princesa Chicle. Princesa Chicle: Lo conseguimos chicas, me siento genial, he hecho lo que siempre he querido. Princesa Llama: Lo mismo digo, chicas somos geniales. '4º Capitulo' A la mañana siguiente las chicas se reunen en Los Prados Verdes por una extraña nota que han recibido, tambien estan, Finn, Flambo y Thor. Princesa Chicle: Chicas, ¿tambien recibisteis una carta misteriosa? Princesa Llama: Si... Marceline: Y no la firma nadie. ???: Fui yo quien os mando la carta. Princesa Chicle: ¡¿Almidón?! Almidón: Si, como ayer tuvisteis tanto exito os llamo un productor musical y les dije que hariais una gira de conciertos por todo Ooo. Finn: Pero, tenemos que seguir de aventuras, no somos musicos. Marceline: Si, somos Flor de un Dia. Princesa Llama: Pero seria divertido. Princesa Chicle: Es verdad, deberiamos ir. Marceline: Vale... Almidón, ¿donde es el primer concierto? Almidón: En el Reino Frambuesa. Princesa Chicle: Vamos alla. Marceline: Puff, esto no acabara bien... Todos llegan al Reino Frambuesa donde por la noche ya estan preparados para el concierto. Marceline: Sigo sin estar convencida de esto... Princesa Chicle: Se un poco positiva Marcy, podemos llegar a ser muy famosas en Ooo. Princesa Llama: Es verdad pero, ¿como nos llamamos? ¿Como se llama el grupo? Marceline: Ya se "Marceline y las Rockeras Gritonas". Princesa Chicle y Princesa Llama: ¡No! Marceline: Vale... Princesa Chicle: Y que tal... ¡Las Rosas Atomicas! Princesa Llama: Esta bien, pero solo a ti te gusta el rosa. Marceline: Es verdad. Princesa Llama: Y... ¿Las Superstars? Princesa Chicle: ¡Me encanta! Marceline: Vale, somos ¡Las Superstars! '5º Capitulo' Don Polvorón: Hoy, en directo desde el Reino Frambuesa. Las Superstar cantarán sus cuatro nuevas canciones. Gente Frambuesa: ¡Sí! ¡Bien! Marceline: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? ¡Hoy, os presentaremos nuestras nuevas canciones! Gente Frambuesa: ¡Bien! '1ª Canción' thumb|left|335 px Gente Frambuesa: ¡Otra, otra! Marceline: La segunda empieza en... '2ª Canción' thumb|left|335 px Gente Frambuesa: ¡Bien! ¡Viva! ¡Bravo! PC: La tercera. '3ª Canción' thumb|left|335 px Gente Frambuesa: ¡Fantastica! '4ª Canción' Princesa Llama: La última de hoy es... thumb|left|335 px Gente Framuesa: ¡Genial! Don Polvorón: Esto ha sido todo, hasta luego. Fuera del escenario. Thor: Habéis estado genial. Finn: Es verdad. Flambo: Maravilloso. PC, Marceline,PC y PL: Gracias. '6º Capitulo' Al día siguiente. PC: He quedado con Finn, llego tarde. La PC se va hacia el Fuerte del Árbol. Chuche: ¿Me firmas un autógrafo? PC: Claro. La PC le firma el autógrafo al Chuche. Chuche: Gracias, adiós. En el Fuerte del Árbol. PC: Finn, ¿listo para la cita? Finn: Claro, salgamos. Finn y PC salen hacia el Reino Helado. PC: ¿Vamos al Reino Helado? Finn: Sí, hace calor y allí no, además, el Rey Hielo ya está cuerdo. O eso espero... PC: Jajaja. Finn: Oye, quería decirte una cosa. PC: ¿Sí Finn? Finn: Cuando te hagas famosa no te olvides de mí, eh. PC: ¿Qué? Finn, yo nunca me olvidaré de tí, ni aunque fuera una diosa, además, tú eres el mayor heróe de Ooo. Finn: (Sonrojado) Gracias, por cierto, ¿donde es vuestro próximo concierto? PC: En la Nochesfera (Nochesfera) Finn: ¿Con toda esa gente chalada? PC: Bueno Finn, date cuenta de que el padre de Marceline no está muy bien. Finn: Eso es verdad, ja,ja,ja. PC: Bueno es tarde, además, estoy helada, adiós. Finn: Adiós. '7º Capitulo' Mientras, Marceline y Thor... Thor: Déjalo ya Marcy, que es tardísimo. Marceline: No, tengo que escribir la última canción. Thor: ¿Pero eso no lo hacéis entre todas? Marceline: Sí, por eso, me toca a mí. Thor: Cuando acabes, ven. Marceline: Si, vale. Y la Princesa Llama y Flambo... Flambo: ¿Que haces? Flama: Una canción. Flambo: ¿Ahora? Llama: Sí. Flambo: Ah, para el concierto. Llama: Quedamos que la haria Marceline, pero a la siguiente me toca y quiero empezar con las ideas. Flambo: Pero... al menos podriamos estar juntos, salir... Llama: Lo siento cari, necesito pensar. Flambo: Vale...Fi PL le da un beso en la mejilla a Flambo. Llama: Te prometo que cuando tenga tiempo estaremos juntos. Flambo: Ok, te quiero PL. Llama: Y yo a ti Flambo. Flambo se va a su casa mientras PL sigue pensando ideas sobre canciones en el escritorio de su casa. '8º Capitulo' Al día siguiente: Marceline: Hey chicos, voy a abrir el portal. PC: ¿Tienes lo necesario? Marceline: Haber... Leche de bicho, dibujar la carita. Sí. PC: Vale. Marceline dibuja una carita, rocía el círculo con leche de bicho y dice. Marceline: "Maloso vobis com et cumm spiritum" Entonces se abre el portal y todos pasan menos Finn y Jake. Marceline: ¿Por qué no pasáis? Finn: Marceline, la última vez que vinimos, nos prohibiste entrar. Marceline: Ah, pues podéis pasar. Finn y Jake: ¡Bien! (Entran a toda prisa) Marceline: Idiotas... Media hora después... Thor: ¿Estáis listas? PC, Marceline y PL: Sí. Marceline: ¿Y Don Polvorón? Finn: Le da miedo la Nochésfera... Thor: Presentaré yo. Marceline: Gracias cari. Todos salen a escena. Thor: ¡Bienvenidos! Hoy presentamos a ¡Las Superstars! Con sus nuevas canciones. Demonios: ¡Sii! PC: Hola, hoy tendremos cuatro nuevas canciones para que disfrutéis. Marceline: La primera. thumb|left|335 px Demonios: ¡Yupi! ¡Genial! Princesa Llama: La segunda thumb|left|335 px Demonios: ¡Guay! ¡Otra! PC: La tercera. thumb|left|335 px Demonios: ¡Genial! Marceline: Y la última. thumb|left|335 px Demonios: (Gritos de emoción) ¡Otra, otra! PC: Lo sentimos, se acabó. Hasta pronto. Las tres salen del escenario. Finn: Princesa, has estado... Aparece mucha gente, que empuja a Finn. Demonios: ¡Chicle! ¿Me firmas un autografo? Demonios: No, a mi primero. Demonios: ¡Marceline! ¡Una firmita! Demonios: ¡Princesa Llama! Finn: ... Jake: Tranquilo, no se olvidará de tí. Finn: Eso espero... Finn,Jake, Thor y Flambo se van a Ooo, sin antes despedirse de sus novias, pero con tanto grito, no lo oyen. '9º Capitulo' En Ooo: Finn: Tío, son demasiado famosas... Thor: Sí, hay que hacer algo. Flambo: Creo que se olvidan de nosotros. Finn: De eso nada, solo que, la gente.... pues.... Thor: Sí, es verdad. Jake: Si queréis, quedaros a dormir con nosotros. Flambo: Yo no vivo con Llama, pero... Finn: Perfecto, vamos. En la Nochesfera. Demonio: Gracias, adiós. Demonio: Sí. adiós. Todos los demonios se van. PC: ¿Y Finn? Marceline: A Thor tampoco le he visto. PL: Ni a Flambo. PC: Chicas, nos estamos separando, creo que mañana daremos nuestro último concierto, y otro día seguiremos. Marceline y Llama: De acuerdo. Mientras, en el fuerte del Arbol. Finn: Venga a dormir. Jake: ¿Todos comodos? Thor: Sí. Flambo: Sí. Finn: (Medio dormido) Me suena el telefono. ¿Sí?... Ajá... Sí, estan conmigo... No, es una noche de tíos... Sí... ¿Que? Vale, adiós. Thor: ¿Quién era? Finn: Nuestras churris. Flambo: ¿Que querían? Finn: Querían que mañana actuemos en un concierto suyo... Thor y Flambo: ¿Qué? Jake: Creo que hay mucha tensión, me voy a casa de Lady. (Se va) Finn: ¡Ciao! Thor: ¿Y cómo, si no sabemos cantar? Finn: Pues que nos mandan la letra por correo, y nos la aprendamos. Flambo: ¿A las doce de la noche? Thor: No pasa nada. Flambo: Claro, estás muerto, no hace falta que duermas. Thor: Esos humos. Finn: ¡Chicos! Flambo y Thor: ¿Qué? Finn: No pasa nada, es música, se aprende rápido. Thor: Vale, envíamelo por telefono. Finn: Okey. Al día siguiente, en casa de Lady. Jake: (Se despierta) Hola cariño. Lady: 안녕하세요 (Hola) Jake: ¿Te vienes al concierto de Finn y Chicle? Lady: 물론! 나는 아이들을 불러 와서 (¡Claro! Llamo a los niños y que vengan) Jake: De acuerdo, nos vemos allí, es el el Reino de Fuego. En el Reino de Fuego: Rey Flama: Que sea rápidito... PLL: (Su cara se convierte en una llamarada) ¡Papa! PC: ¿Tenéis todos capas protectoras? Todos: Sí. Casi en el escenario. Thor: ¿Y quien presenta? Lady: 내가 할거야 (Lo haré yo) Thor: ¿Que ha dicho? PC: Chicos... En el escenario. Lady: 이제 슈퍼 스타 행동! (Ahora actuarán Ls Superstars) Rey Flama: ¿Que ha dicho? Jake entra al escenario, furioso. Jake: ¡Que ahora actúan Las Superstars! Todos: Ahhhh... Jake y Lady salen del escenario y entra el grupo. PC: ¡Hola! ¡Está es nuestra actuación especial! Ya que dejaremos el grupo apartado después de esta canción. Gente Flama: ¡Oh! Finn: !Empecemos! thumb|left|335px Gente Flama: ¡Ha sido genial! ¡Yujú! PC: Gracias, hasta siempre. Al salir. Finn: Habéis hecho lo correcto (Da un beso a PC) Thor: Es verdad (Da un beso a Marceline) Flambo: Totalmente (Da un beso a Llama) Las tres chicas se sonrojan. '10º Capitulo (Epílogo)' Marceline: Hora de irse a casa. Finn: Cuando llegemos habrá usa superfiesta. Todos: ¡Síi! Finn: Gracias chicas, por renunciar a la fama, y cogernos a nosotros. PC: ¿Que te esperabas?... Marceline: ... Lo hemos hecho por que os queremos... digo.. nos caéis guay... Flama: ... Y ademas. ¿De que sirve ser famosa si no estamos con vosotros? Todos ríen y cada pareja se da abrazos y besos. FIN DEL FAN-FIC Curiosidades *Las chicas cantan canciones de la vida real. *En este episodio, las chicas crean un grupo de música llamado Las Superstars, que canta canciones de la vida real. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Fan-Fic Categoría:Temporada 1